I Will Follow You
by herbrightblueeyes
Summary: "It may not be the same as hope, but he trusts her, trusts her with his life, and Tobias hopes she knows that. He leans in, hands wandering over her shoulders before sliding down her arms and holding her firmly against his body as he presses his lips to hers. I will follow you, he promises her wordlessly with every caress and every kiss..." Movie-inspired, one-shot
**A/N:** Obviously, this was inspired by the wall scene from the movie. Allegiant was great y'all! Seriously, go see it. I've seen it twice already and will be seeing it again. Gratitude goes to Eunice339 for helping me refine this one. My first drafts (and even the following ones) are almost always messy, I don't know how she puts up with me. I hope you all enjoy this one. It's just a little introspection piece and I don't think it will spoil anything for anyone since they've released this scene as a clip, but you've been warned.

PS. I'm not leaving FYWB unfinished. I'm just starting to retrace back my plot decisions and see if there's any foreshadowing I've already inserted on the old chapters that I've missed following through with.

* * *

 _Don't look down. Don't look down._

He repeats the words like a mantra, as if thinking them alone would make climbing up the ruins of a long gone skyscraper any easier. Briefly, he wonders what happened to it, how it got this way. _Was the war really that bad? What did the people before them do?_ It seems like violence, no matter how far back you go, has always been part of the human existence.

"We're almost there," Tris tells him, grabbing another foothold and heaving herself up the wall effortlessly.

"Yeah," Tobias grunts. The wind whips across his face, making his shirt cling to his chest. He takes a long shaky breath to steady himself. "I'm right behind you."

Tris chuckles. "What are you, afraid of heights?"

He smiles, aware of her teasing. First, the Ferris wheel and now this. It's ironic, really, climbing up a tall building when he's deathly afraid of heights, but he'll do anything for her – go anywhere for her. She has a power over him no one else has, and she doesn't even know it.

"No, who told you that?"

Tris doesn't answer, but he hears her laugh nonetheless, as she hauls her small frame up and onto the landing. He follows after her not even a minute later.

Tuning out his rapidly beating heart, he can see why Tris likes being this high up. He can see most of the city – the farms of Amity, the uniform grey of the Abnegation sector, the train looping around buildings and through streets. Everything looks so small, so inconsequential, and he can't help but feel the same way.

 _What can they do?_

He glances at Tris. In a perfect world, they would be talking about dates, maybe he'd tour her around the Dauntless compound, impress her with his knowledge and fighting skills like most Dauntless his age. A part of him would like to have that life, but he knows the odds of it coming true are against them right now, because underneath the temporary blanket of peace is still a city torn and broken. It is only a matter of time before the fighting breaks out again.

Tobias casts his eyes back to the fence. It's a looming, intimidating entity, protecting them and keeping them prisoners both at the same time. The founders' message didn't give them much to work on. For all they know, they could be the only people left in the world, but he knows Tris thinks differently.

"Sometimes, when I look past the wall, I think that I can see something out there," she says breaking him out of his thoughts. "Do you?"

Tobias takes a while before answering. He could lie and agree with her, tell her what she wants to hear, but he knows better. Tris would see right through him.

"No," he finally replies choosing to be honest with her. He turns to look at Tris. "I don't."

She smiles at him, her bright eyes hopeful. They're the same color as the sky right now, an inimitable combination of grey and blue promising a good day.

"Maybe you need to look harder."

"I am looking. I'm just not seeing what you're seeing."

"When it's right in front of your face you will."

Tobias doesn't say anything to either accede or contradict Tris, the uncertainty waiting for them beyond the wall gnawing a hole through the pit of his stomach _._ Their lives, friends, whatever is left of their families – it's all here, for as much hurt as it carries for them, Chicago is still home.

 _Can they really leave all of that?_

"So, we're really gonna do this?" he asks Tris, though he already knows her answer.

"Yeah," she nods, still smiling at him. She's been through so much in such a short time. If it were, anyone else, Tobias is sure they would have given up by now, but not her. Even after everything, Tris still dares to hope.

Tobias strides towards Tris, taking all of her in. It may not be the same as hope, but he trusts her, trusts her with his life, and Tobias wishes she knows that. He leans in, hands wandering over her shoulders before sliding down her arms and holding her firmly against his body as he presses his lips to hers. _I will follow you_ , he promises her wordlessly with every caress and every kiss, _I will follow you anywhere._

Tobias hopes that's enough for now.


End file.
